epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TKandMit/Edgar Allan Poe vs Eminem III. ERB of Mitstory S3
The Final Chapter has arrived. Horror Lord Edgar Allan Poe comes face to face for the final time with Rap God Eminem, in a battle of supreme lyricism and verses. Huge thanks to my good friend Tiger for the sweet titlecards this time around. Cast George Watsky as Edgar Allan Poe Nice Peter as Eminem Intro Epic rap battles of Mitstory! '' '' '' '' Real series No gimmicks Battle I created [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EHkozMIXZ8w The Monster], cause nobody wants to see Edgar no more, He’s sore and buried in the floor somewhere in Baltimore! You’re just a sorrow whore, you think your horror’s living? Fuck that, Allan, welcome to the King of the Motor City! You’re treading a [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vaRq3d6y6lI Fine Line] when you mess with me a third time, One final time, the [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bbDIbmVaaD8 Curtains Up] and you’re in for a surprise! Is this [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q6G2r-jecHc Déjà vu?] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Conqueror_Worm You’re a Worm, not The Conqueror!] Fuck this [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Edgar_Allan_Poe#Griswold.27s_.22Memoir.22 Memoir], go back to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_System_of_Doctor_Tarr_and_Professor_Fether Doctor Tarr] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lenore Lenore], What a pussy you are; scared by an idle [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Raven Raven!] Hated by King, Lovecraft, Hitch and even Craven! And [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sNPnbI1arSE My Name Is] still as famous as ever, nobody knows you! All those stories about you? Sad, dying? I love that it’s true! What did you do? You got no style; I got an Oscar on [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/8_Mile_%28film%29 8 Mile!] Meanwhile, your cousin just puts the "Ed" back into "pedophile"! You think you’re a king? Please, you’re not even heroic, You’re stoic as much as your lines are homophobic! Yes it’s true, you admitted you were gay in [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pk8EZxSx2s0 The Interview,] Stop your interlude! I figured, “dude”, you’re considered rude! I wasn’t gifted a career, you don’t know [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4bqBA9ZkMg0 Beautiful Pain!] Your lyrics must be written by a brain-dead 2 Chainz! You’re [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fX_Z886_Ato Insane!] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6fOYxeW-eGs Despicable] from the slums to that mansion! You’re rappin’ for that cash, man, I have a damn passion! Go back to fighting The Punisher in your comic books, I don’t want to look at you, the sight makes me [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-X7ok_0fIkQ Puke!] Gothic, on South Park, head off to the Hot Topic (damn) Dre and Slim, dynamic, I go off at [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J3nPLoODtGU Supersonic (JJ Fad)] Uh, whatever ya assuming of me is something not so true, Just always proving even more that I have to get rid of you! Fucked your first cousin, lost to tuberculosis Your loss of this [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Cask_of_Amontillado Cask is as closed as the Amontillado’s is] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9dcVOmEQzKA Just Lose It], you pathetic trochaic poet, No laureate, you had a chance you done blow it! [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=11qak-zcbt8 Syllables], by the second one, I’ve killed a billion little Poes, Eminem’s, best rapper since skittles yo, I’m a [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kdQLYzrgIjM Criminal!] Your chance is minimal! If there’s something to say, I spit it all! Snap back to rappin’ fast, jeez, smack ya with the backwards E, You’re outta your league, I got Dre's headphones to Beat This deadbeat drunk off the streets, get back and hail SHADY! Hail you? Ha! Don’t make me laugh, your raps are just fast When I do that, I add sense, I’m not talking Curtis Jacks! You don’t need D12; Good news, they’re broken up Choked all up by your overdosin’, yup! So you’ve spoken up? Taking a stand? I outweigh you in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Pit_and_the_Pendulum Pendulum!] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hAuo8IOFNuE 3 a.m.?]'' Underground?'' What are the drugs you fed to Slim?! And Matt? Oh, you’re dead to him! Revenge has gotten to him! Time to show you how to properly get sped up, Em! I’m beginning to disprove a Rap God; mad raw with macabre That’s not, appropriate what you’re on, you jack off! You and Shady are rip off shitty Jekyll and Hyde, Rapping about killing your wife as [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CdjBDtn1es0 Bonnie and Clyde!] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JXLsVLlbyb4 Stay Wide Awake,] Mathers, Royce da 5’9” aint by your side! Neither is Yelawolf’s hind nor Rihanna to tell what’s wrong inside your mind! You’re not fast, you’ve had a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Relapse_(Eminem_album) Relapse,] you want some more?! There’s nothing to expect from the degenerate who wrote [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Encore_(Eminem_album) Encore!] Who won?! Who's next? You decide! ''Epi- '' Haha, I'm just playin' Edgar; you know I love you. Who won, once and for all? Eminem Edgar Allan Poe Category:Blog posts